


oh, the whole world, it is sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, my MO apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> but my world is you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s nothing quite like getting home after a long night, shedding Nightwing like a second skin, soothing his aching bones with a hot shower, dancing around the kitchen eating half his weight in garbage, and slipping quietly into his room to the breathtaking sight of Tim curled atop Dick’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, the whole world, it is sleeping

Dick is nothing if not one who enjoys the finest aspects of life, but there’s nothing quite like getting home after a long night, shedding Nightwing like a second skin, soothing his aching bones with a hot shower, dancing around the kitchen eating half his weight in garbage, and slipping quietly into his room to the breathtaking sight of Tim curled atop Dick’s bed, nestled among the pillows.

He’s beside the bed in a matter of seconds, but doesn’t climb in just yet. Tim is gorgeous like this - he always is, of course, but it’s like that cliché, everyone’s younger when they’re sleeping. He doesn’t exactly look younger, per se, but the razor-sharp focus that’s always present when he’s awake has been smoothed over. It gives a soft, gentle quality to his eyelids, the curve of his cheek, his half-parted lips - content.

Finding himself smiling a bit in response, Dick just lets himself look. Tim’s standing down for the rest of the week as per everyone’s orders, following a moderate concussion, so Dick’s had no shortage of opportunities to look - but he still can’t help taking up every chance he gets. Babs calls him hopeless. Damian says he’s creepy as all hell, like he isn’t one to talk.

After a moment, Dick clambers into the bed, trying not to jostle Tim too much. He curls up against Tim’s back and almost succeeds in not waking him, except his own feet are apparently a lot colder than anticipated, and when he tangles their legs together he feels Tim suck in a breath.

“Timmy, it’s me,” Dick says fondly, catching Tim’s flailing fist and setting it back down, soothing a hand over his side. “Sorry I woke you.”

He isn’t sure how someone can relax _grumpily_ , but Tim gets away with it, melting back into Dick’s chest. “I know how you can make it up to me,” he mumbles into a pillow.

“How?” Dick asks, sliding one hand down Tim's front as he presses a kiss to the nape of his neck. “I have some ideas…”

“Nothing like that, you perv,” Tim laughs. There are a few seconds of half-assed maneuvering as Tim rolls over, Dick pulling him along until Tim’s sprawled on top of him, limbs akimbo and delightfully warm. Propping himself up on his elbows, Tim dips forward and kisses Dick, slow. He grins when he pulls back and sees Dick trying to chase after his lips. “Let me back on patrol.”

“Not until Alfred gives the all-clear,” Dick says, and taps him on the nose to watch him wrinkle it.

“You just like me like this.”

“That too,” Dick says, shameless, and pulls him back down.

When they surface for air some minutes later, Tim slides slowly off of Dick. It would be disappointing if not for the fact that he stays facing Dick, clinging onto him with his arms and legs like an octopus. He pillows his head atop Dick’s chest, right where his heart is, and sighs comfortably. “Okay, sleep now.”

“Good plan,” Dick says, pulling the recently displaced blankets back over them. Then, an afterthought: “I missed you.”

Tim looks up at him blearily. “I've literally been in your bed for three days.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Tim says quietly, settling back down. “Missed you too.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Dick murmurs.

Behind the curtains, the sun is just beginning to rise. Dick dreams of standing among the clouds, a hand slotted perfectly into his.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "bloom" by the paper kites.
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> heralis.tumblr.com


End file.
